Fragments de paternité
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Etre papa. Une grande aventure à la fois physique, mentale mais surtout humaine.
1. Préface

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Préface**

Voilà une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai eu un regain de « Daddy Kratos ». Ceci va être un recueil de petits fragments sur Kratos et sa paternité. Il n'y aura pas de lien chronologique ou logique entre ces morceaux de vie, cela sera juste des petits moments de la vie privée de notre mercenaire préféré ( Marina ou comment justifier des écrits aussi courts que le petit doigt de pied d'un nain). J'annonce que je prends les requêtes, défis, etc. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées !

Dans le même temps, pour ce qui est de ma vie IRL, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer mon passage en troisième années de lettres modernes !

Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui me reviewent. Toutes. Même si je tiens à honorer en particulier Aliénor, Tetelle et Sona ( que je connais IRL ).

J'ai aussi en tête quelque chose d'autre mais j'ai un peu peur de me lancer, de peur de me faire dépasser etc. Je ne tiens pas à en faire une saga non plus.

Bref, assez de civilités, je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

Votre dévouée,

Marina Ka-Fai


	2. Imagination

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 1 : Imagination**

Déjà enfant, Kratos n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination. Non. C'était plutôt qu'à cause de son rang et de son éducation, on ne lui avait pas appris à la développer. Un futur général n'a pas besoin d'imagination. Il a besoin d'intelligence, de stratégie. Alors non, Kratos n'avait pas appris à développer ce potentiel. Pourtant, il y fut bien obligé quand il devint père.

- Papa, tu me racontes une histoire s'il te plaît ?

Le moment du coucher de Lloyd, son petit garçon. Dès que l'enfant avait été suffisamment grand pour comprendre et parler, lire une petite histoire avant de dormir était devenu un rituel auquel Kratos se pliait avec une joie sincère. Sauf que, à un moment, les histoires, il fallait bien les inventer, une fois tous les contes épuisés. Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige, La Princesse au petit pois, c'était bien beau, mais les enfants étant friands de nouveautés, les ré-entendre trop souvent finit par les ennuyer.

- Quel genre d'histoire veux-tu Lloyd ?

- Avec une princesse !

Le père sourit avant de commencer à raconter.

- Il était une fois une très belle princesse qui vivait dans un village paisible. Le lac y était toujours plein de poissons, la fontaine égayait les villageois avec le chant de l'eau qui coule.

L'enfant était captivé.

- Mais un jour, un méchant sorcier arriva en ville et emmena beaucoup de villageois. La princesse voulut les sauver mais hélas, le sorcier la prit avec lui et pour la punir, il lui incrusta sur la peau une pierre qui aspirait toute sa force.

- Pauvre princesse !

- Quelques années plus tard, un prince passait dans les environs. En colère après avoir entendu l'histoire de cette pauvre princesse, il décida d'aller la sauver. Étant très fort, il l'arracha sans mal aux griffes du vil sorcier.

Lloyd buvait les paroles de son père, ignorant complètement qu'il improvisait.

- Mais hélas, la pierre faisait toujours effet . Et la retirer causerait la mort de la pauvre demoiselle. Cependant, le prince était aussi fort que cultivé. Seuls les nains pouvaient retirer cette pierre sans mal. Alors, avec la jeune femme, il se mit en quête d'un nain bienveillant qui pourrait la sauver. Après un long voyage, ils finirent par en trouver un et la princesse fut définitivement sauvée, le temps lui rendant peu à peu toute sa force d'antan. Et une fois guérie, la princesse et le prince se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

A la fin de son histoire, Kratos constata que Lloyd s'était endormi. Il le borda puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Anna le regardait depuis le début de la scène.

- Et après, tu dis que tu n'as pas d'imagination.

- Quand on a une bonne muse, ça aide.

- J'espère seulement que notre fin sera aussi heureuse que celle de ton conte.

- Je ferai tout pour Anna.

La jeune femme lui sourit :

- Et j'espère que tu me feras encore plein de beaux enfants comme notre Lloyd.

- On s'entraîne pour le deuxième ?

Anna rit un peu puis le couple alla se coucher lui aussi.


	3. Bien Etre

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 2 : Bien-être**

Anna était enceinte d'à peine deux mois. Et déjà, en être organisé et prévoyant, Kratos avait déjà fait mentalement la liste de tout ce dont le petit ou la petite allait avoir besoin. Des vêtements. Un doudou. Un berceau. La liste était très longue. Pour tout ce qui était des meubles, Kratos étant doué avec ses dix doigts, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait les faire lui-même. Cela leur permettrait en plus d'économiser quelques deniers qui s'avéreraient être utiles un jour pour le petit. Anna ayant déjà vu ce dont son mari était capable avec quelques outils et du bois, elle fut d'accord. Le futur père commença par le plus long : le berceau. Il passa trois jours entiers dessus mais le résultat était superbe. Un berceau simple mais fonctionnel, sans fioritures. Leur bébé allait être bien dedans. Il s'occupa également des meubles. Vers son sixième mois de grossesse, alors que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de l'enfant, Anna trouva son mari encore occupé avec des morceaux de bois.

- Kratos ?

Elle le vit sculptant des petits jouets. Des chevaux, des dragons...

- Je m'étais dit qu'il aurait besoin de distraction.

- Certes, mais pas avant un moment. Ses premiers mois de vie vont se résumer à dormir et manger.

Kratos rougit doucement, se sentant bête. Anna l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais rassure toi, quand il sera en âge de jouer avec, il va les adorer.


	4. Biberon

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 3 : Biberon**

Les pleurs de Lloyd retentissaient dans la petite maison des Aurion.

- Laisse Anna, rendors toi, je m'en occupe. Il a sans doute faim.

Anna ferma les yeux alors que Kratos se rendait au chevet de son petit bébé. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, il le berça un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim ?

Vu que le bébé mordait légèrement son doigt, Kratos en déduit qu'en effet, Lloyd avait faim. Il l'emmena à la cuisine où il prépara le biberon du garçon. Vu l'âge de Lloyd, il aurait semblé plus logique que se soit sa maman qui le nourrisse au sein. Mais hélas, à cause de son exsphère, la jeune femme était dans l'incapacité de nourrir elle-même son bébé. Elle avait bien essayé mais la pierre lui prenait des forces, la rendait malade de temps à autre. Et quand elle allaitait Lloyd, très souvent, plus l'enfant tétait, plus Anna se sentait mal. Vertige, tournis, elle était souvent au bord de la syncope. Kratos avait très vite fait le lien. Et Anna culpabilisait.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère, incapable de nourrir son bébé.

- Lloyd a besoin d'une mère vivante. Sein ou biberon, peu importe, tant que le moment est toujours aussi fort en affection.

Cela avait rassuré la jeune maman. Kratos finit la préparation du biberon et s'installa confortablement après avoir vérifié la température du liquide. Il commença à nourrir son petit garçon. Il tétait goulûment.

- Eh bien, tu avais vraiment faim.

Il ne quitta pas l'enfant des yeux. Une fois le biberon finit, Kratos réussit sans effort à lui faire faire son rot et peu à peu, le bébé s'endormit. Kratos aimait bien ses moments calmes où il avait son fils tout à lui. Sentir sa respiration contre sa peau. Le nourrir au biberon. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Kratos regretta de ne pas être une femme. Allaiter, ça devait être différent du biberon. Et il ne connaîtrait jamais ce bonheur là. Maudit pénis.


	5. Petits petons

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 4 : Petits petons**

Anna était enceinte de quatre mois et demi. Kratos avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'en elle, il y avait le fruit de leur amour, un petit être qui avait déjà transformé leur vies alors qu'il n'était pas encore né.

C'était la nuit. Kratos dormait d'un sommeil léger quand il sentit Anna bouger.

- Kratos !

Il se réveilla aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Non ! Au contraire !

Elle lui prit la main et la plaça contre son ventre rond. L'homme sentit très nettement un coup de pied. La sensation qu'il eut et les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient indescriptibles. C'était son bébé qu'il sentait bouger ainsi.

- Il est fort.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est un signe qu'il sera en bonne santé.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kratos embrassa avec douceur ce ventre plein de promesse. Il avait hâte que le bébé soit là.


	6. Premières dents

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 5 : Premières dents**

Vers ses six mois et demi, Lloyd commença à faire ses premières dents. Kratos, par le passé, avait souvent entendu des parents s'extasier sur le fait que leurs bébés faisaient leurs dents. A les entendre, c'était un moment de joie.

- De joie pour vous mais pas pour eux, bandes de sadiques !

Car quand Kratos vit l'effet que ce phénomène avait sur son petit garçon, il n'était guère enchanté. Les joues de son bébé étaient enflées et ses gencives rouges. Cela lui faisait mal et il pleurait souvent. Et encore, comparé aux autres enfants que Kratos avait pu côtoyer tout au long de sa vie, Lloyd était celui qui pleurait le moins. Le jeune papa se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de son fils. Et cela le tuait intérieurement Il fallait bien que la Nature fasse son chemin. Mais en attendant, son petit Lloyd avait mal. Anna avait tenté le coup du linge en tissu imbibé d'eau fraîche. Cela avait aidé à le soulager un peu. L'enfant mordait dedans et cela semblait le calmer. Il était sur ses genoux, installé sagement, quelques petites larmes perlant encore au coin de ses yeux bruns, mâchonnant le tissu.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lloyd, ça va passer, cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Certains auraient pu trouver cela bête que Kratos dise une telle chose à un bébé de six mois et demi. Mais il était convaincu que Lloyd comprenait. Car après ses mots, même quand une dent perçait, Lloyd ne pleurait plus.


	7. Premiers pas

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 6 : Premiers pas**

Comme la majorité des bébés, vers dix mois, Lloyd commençait à marcher à quatre pattes. Dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait le faire, il suivait partout ses parents dans toutes les pièce de la maison. Les genoux de la grenouillère, des pantalons ou des salopettes étaient bien vite sales mais c'était une joie immense pour Kratos et Anna de voir leur bébé commencer cet apprentissage si important : la marche. Dès que le couple s'était aperçu du nouveau talent de Lloyd, Kratos avait rendu la maison un peu plus sécurisée : les coins des meubles étaient protégés avec de la mousse, les produits domestiques mis hors de portée des petites mains curieuses du bambin, une barrière avait été installée dans les escaliers pour éviter que Lloyd n'en tombe ou ne s'y aventure. Le petit garçon était déjà d'un tempérament baroudeur et aventurier, alors le temps de la marche à quatre pattes n'avait duré que quelques mois. Un jour, Kratos l'avait surpris s'accrochant à un meuble et réussir à se tenir quelques secondes debout seul sans aucune aide humaine. L'adulte s'était senti immensément fier. Témoin de cet exploit, il s'était dit que Lloyd était prêt à apprendre à marcher comme les grands. Alors un jour, seul avec son fils, il essaya de l'aider à progresser dans sa nouvelle discipline. Lloyd s'était levé seul, avec sa méthode du gentil meuble qui sert d'appui. Kratos avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et tout doucement, il avait reculé. Lloyd le suivait, Kratos voyait toute sa concentration. Quelques pas plus tard, Lloyd tomba mais Kratos le rattrapa vite.

- Bien joué Lloyd, c'est très bien !

Entendant la joie de son père, l'enfant avait rit. Et vers ses treize mois, Lloyd marchait seul comme un grand, trébuchant encore un peu mais seul, sans main pour le guider. Et Kratos et Anna ne manquaient jamais de le féliciter.


	8. Premier mot

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 7 : Premier mot**

Lloyd était un bébé plein de vie et dès qu'il avait pu utiliser ses cordes vocales pour gazouiller, pour émettre des mots que seuls les bébés comprenaient, dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'il en avait la capacité, il s'en était servi. Kratos ne comprenait pas une seule parole de son enfant mais vu la mine réjouie du petit quand il jouait et « parlait », il se dit que tant que Lloyd se comprenait et en était content, c'était le principal. Ce jour-là, Yuan était venu rendre visite aux Aurion. Déjà, pour avoir de leurs nouvelles car malgré les apparences, Yuan aimait beaucoup cette famille. Ensuite, il avait des informations pour Kratos : l'avancée d'Yggdrasill dans sa quête, Pronyma élue chef des Cardinaux Désians mais surtout, il avait dégoté pour son ami des adresses susceptibles de l'aider et de sauver Anna. Et enfin, il était là pour Lloyd. Son filleul allait fêter son premier anniversaire le mois suivant mais n'étant absolument pas certain de pouvoir le lui souhaiter le jour même, il avait amené son cadeau en avance.

Alors que Kratos analysait les données amenées par Yuan, Lloyd marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et tirant un peu son pantalon, il tendit les bras vers lui. Geste que Kratos avait appris à décoder comme étant :

- S'il te plaît, je voudrais te faire un câlin.

L'adulte prit donc l'enfant sur ses genoux mais au moment où il allait effectuer son geste, Lloyd dit de manière forte et claire, à la surprise générale :

- Papa !

Dire que Kratos fut surpris était un doux euphémisme. Content de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait crée, l'enfant répéta :

- Papa !

Anna était ravie, Yuan avait un léger sourire et Kratos... Etait sous le choc. Un mélange d'émotion, de joie et de fierté. Le tout premier mot de son fils. Et il le lui avait dédié.


	9. Orage

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 8 : Orage**

Cette nuit-là, l'orage grondait. La pluie battait les carreaux. Cela n'empêchait pas Kratos et Anna de dormir. Mais pour le petit Lloyd âgé de trois ans, c'était une autre histoire. Le bruit du tonnerre qui claquait lui faisait très peur et son fidèle doudou ne suffisait plus à le rassurer. Doucement, il quitta son lit et marcha à petit pas vers la chambre de ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte et resta face au grand lit, serrant sa peluche avec toute sa force. Si Anna était profondément endormie, Kratos avait entendu l'enfant.

- Lloyd ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'adulte en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller sa femme

- J'ai peur...

Kratos soupira. Les joies des peurs enfantines...

- Je peux dormir avec Maman et toi ?

L'homme ne voulait pas donner de mauvaises habitudes à son enfant mais après tout, pour une fois ? Il accepta. Lloyd alla se nicher sous les draps entre ses parents. Rassuré par leur présence, l'enfant s'endormit rapidement. Kratos observa sa femme et son fils avec un léger sourire. Passant un bras pour les enlacer tous les deux, il finit aussi par être enlacé par les bras de Morphée.


	10. Petits pots

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 9 : Petits pots**

Vers ses sept mois, Lloyd commençait à manger les fameux petits pots pour bébé. Et la qualité était top ! Anna les faisait elle-même, avec des légumes du jardin ! Plus sain, tu meurs ! L'enfant ne semblait pas difficile en matière de nourriture et mangeait toujours sans réticence ce qu'on lui proposait. Kratos aimait bien donner les pots à Lloyd. C'était un moment assez calme et voir le visage de son bébé s'illuminer car le pot lui plaisait était un spectacle dont l'adulte ne se lassait jamais. Alors, ce jour-là, quand après une cuillère Lloyd refusa de manger le reste du pot, Kratos s'étonna. C'était bien la première fois que Lloyd réagissait ainsi. Il renifla le pot. Non, ce n'était pas un problème de fraîcheur.

- Que se passe-t-il Kratos ?

- Lloyd semble ne pas apprécier le pot.

- C'est bien la première fois !

Kratos observa le pot dont le contenu était rouge.

- A quoi est-il ce pot ?

- A la tomate, pourquoi ?

Anna se figea puis commença à rire.

- Je crois qu'il a hérité de ton aversion pour ce fruit.

Kratos eut un léger sourire.

- Tel père, tel fils.


	11. Annonce

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 10 : Annonce**

Kratos était inquiet. Depuis quelques jours, Anna n'était pas bien. Elle vomissait jusqu'à six fois par jour Et cela n'était pas normal du tout. L'homme ne se souvenait d'aucun cas comme ça dans les rapports sur les maladies dues aux exsphères qu'il avait lu. Aux nausées de la jeune femme s'ajoutait la fatigue. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Cependant, voyant que cela durait, Kratos avait insisté pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin. Et c'était chose faite. Kratos l'attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente. Il était seul. Mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Après une demi-heure, le médecin sortit avec une Anna resplendissante, elle rayonnait.

- Monsieur Aurion ?

- Oui ?

- Mes félicitations !

Kratos ne comprit pas sur le coup. Pourquoi le félicitait-on ?

- Je suis enceinte Kratos ! On va avoir un bébé !

L'homme eut un moment de blanc. Un bébé. Son bébé. Leur bébé. Son esprit passa par toute une gamme d'émotions : la surprise, la joie, le bonheur intense. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'Anna décoda très justement par :

- C'est merveilleux !

Un bébé... Si Kratos ne croyait pas aux miracles avant, Anna avait réussi à le convertir.


	12. Bonus 1: Doux Réveil

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

_Ceci est un bonus inspiré par une review d'Alienor sur le fragment Orage._

_« [ ...]Je trouve ce tableau familial assez attendrissant, et on a presque envie d'être Morphée qui enlace Kratos (oublie la dernière réplique c'est une remarque personnelle...) pour compléter la scène. Quelle surprise aura Anna au réveil, lorsqu'elle verra sa famille au grand complet dans le lit parental ! [...] »_

**Fragment bonus numéro 1: Doux Réveil**

Anna fut réveillée le matin par le chant des oiseaux. La pluie avait fait place au soleil. Les gouttes d'eau, reliques de l'orage passé, scintillaient avec les rayons de l'astre puissant, leur donnant un éclat d'or. Mais la première chose que vit Anna au réveil ne fut pas ce magnifique spectacle. Ce fut la touffe de cheveux de son fils et un peu plus loin, le visage encore endormi de son mari.

- A tous les coups, Lloyd a eu peur de l'orage et est venu chercher du réconfort ici. Pensa-t-telle

Anna sentit un bras sur les couvertures. Son mari s'était endormi en les enlaçant Lloyd et elle, dans un geste à la fois aimant, tendre et protecteur. Elle sourit doucement. Il n'y avait pas de plus beau réveil au monde.


	13. Fête des pères

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 11: Fête des pères**

Lloyd avait environ trois ans quand sa mère alla le voir, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Elle lui dit en chuchotant :

- Demain, c'est la fête des pères. C'est un jour où les enfants offrent un joli cadeau à leur papas pour leur rappeler à quel point ils les aiment.

L'enfant saisit l'essentiel de la proposition : Faire un joli cadeau à son papa. Alors, il fonça vers des feuilles blanches et ses feutres et commença à dessiner, en s'appliquant, en faisant de gros efforts pour que cela soit le plus joli possible. Après un long moment, il regarda son œuvre, fier de lui. Le lendemain, au matin, Lloyd était si excité à l'idée de donner son cadeau à son papa qu'il était réveillé très tôt, si bien qu'il se glissa dans la chambre parentale en douce où Kratos commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Lui tendant son dessin, Lloyd lui dit :

- Bonne fête des papas !

Kratos mit une demi-seconde à reconnecter ses neurones endormis. C'était vrai, c'était la fête des pères. Il prit le dessin et l'observa. Lloyd avait fait, avec ses petites mains, un dessin représentant leur famille. Et lui, il était sur ses épaules. Kratos sourit.

- Merci beaucoup Lloyd.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup.

Il serra son petit garçon contre lui. C'était la première fête des pères que Lloyd lui souhaitait de vive voix. Et Kratos se dit que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa très longue vie.


	14. Peur du noir

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 12 : Peur du noir**

Depuis quelques temps, la nuit était une période redoutée chez les Aurion. Lloyd, trois ans, avait développé la très commune peur du noir. Mais ce faisant, très souvent, l'enfant était si effrayé qu'il en pleurait. Kratos et Anna avaient trop peur de laisser une lampe ou une bougie dans la chambre pour rassurer l'enfant, c'était trop dangereux. Et le coup de laisser la porte ouverte ne marchait pas très bien. Kratos en était venu à se demander si au fond, ce n'était pas tant la peur de l'abandon ou de la solitude que Lloyd avait développé. Alors il tenta quelque chose. Une nuit avant de dormir, il avait rappelé à Lloyd que sa maman et lui n'étaient jamais loin, que si besoin était, ils seraient là. Kratos, afin de rassurer son fils, lui avait même laissé sa cape. Quand il était bébé, cela rassurait Lloyd quand il dormait seul dans son berceau.

- Ton odeur le rassure. Lui avait dit Anna

Kratos n'aimait pas trop cette expression. C'était comme si on comparait Lloyd à un petit chien. Mais toujours était que l'enfant ne pleurait plus aussi souvent. Si il pleurait, c'était par faim ou parce qu'il s'était sali.

Le soir de cette expérience, le couple Aurion alla se coucher et put passer pour la première fois depuis longtemps une nuit de huit heures complètes. Et depuis que Lloyd avait eu les promesses de son papa en plus de sa cape, lui aussi put passer de bonnes nuits.


	15. Couches

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 13 : Couches**

La première fois qu'Anna avait demandé à Kratos de changer la couche de Lloyd, l'homme avait eu une grosse appréhension. Il savait bien qu'Anna ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule et que Lloyd avait besoin d'avoir ses petites fesses propres et au sec mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus que tout, il redoutait l'odeur.

- Courage Kratos. Tu as connu l'odeur de cadavres en décomposition sur un champ de bataille, l'odeur de chair consumée, ce n'est pas un petit tas de crottes qui va te faire tourner de l'oeil... Pensa-t-il

Il avait aussi très peur de faire mal à Lloyd en le changeant. Mais il fallait bien le changer. Pour son confort. Kratos prit sur lui et alla donc changer son petit garçon. Première découverte : ça ne sentait pas si fort que ça. Il en était étonné.

- En même temps, sa seule nourriture, c'est du lait, alors...

Il fit très attention en lavant son fils, qui s'amusait à vouloir attraper ses mèches cuivrées. Il fit aussi attention à sa sécurité. Le bébé semblait très content que son papa s'occupe de lui et il riait.

- On se sent mieux une fois propre, n'est-ce pas Lloyd ?

Vu la mine réjouie de son fils, Kratos en déduit qu'il était d'accord. Et si on oubliait le côté un peu sale et peu ragoutante de cette activité, au final, changer les couches de son bébé n'était pas une occupation si mal après tout.


	16. Manger seul

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 14 : Manger seul**

Vers son premier anniversaire, Lloyd était devenu un enfant ayant la bougeotte. Si cela était fatiguant, Kratos ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela prouvait que son fils était plein de vie, en bonne santé. C'était l'heure de manger. Kratos prit donc un petit pot et prépara tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait laissé la cuillère sur la chaise haute de Lloyd, où l'enfant avait déjà été installé. Du coin de l'oeil, l'adulte vit que son bébé tendait le bras pour attraper l'objet. Et il avait l'air de savoir le manier correctement. Alors Kratos décida de laisser Lloyd essayer de manger seul. Il le lui expliqua. Il regarda son enfant se débrouiller seul. Au final, il y eut plus de purée de carottes sur ses joues qu'avalées mais Lloyd avait quand même réussi à en manger. Le félicitant, il nettoya ses petites joues. Et le nourrit lui-même avec un autre pot. Car Lloyd devait encore avoir faim.


	17. Pleurs

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 15: Pleurs**

Cela faisait quinze minutes que Lloyd pleurait sans discontinuer. Et Kratos sentait sa patience s'effriter. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Lloyd pleurait. Il avait fait sa sieste, son dernier biberon, il l'avait eu une heure avant, il était propre, il n'avait pas de fièvre et aucun bruit n'avait pu l'effrayer.

- Bon sang, mais qu'a-t-il ?

Kratos prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, priant qu'il s'arrête enfin. Il le berça un peu. Et miraculeusement, l'enfant se calma peu à peu, à la grande surprise de Kratos.

- Tout ça pour un simple câlin...


	18. Sieste

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 16: Sieste**

Kratos savait que les nourrissons dormaient beaucoup. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point un bébé pouvait dormir. Lloyd faisait tous les jours trois longues siestes. Une le matin, une en début d'après-midi et une en fin d'après-midi plus sa nuit. C'en était hallucinant. Cependant, Kratos se dit que s'il dormait, c'était parce qu'il était fatigué, son petit corps continuait à se construire et à se perfectionner un peu plus chaque jour. Grandir est un phénomène épuisant. Surtout pour un petit bébé de quelques mois. Et puis, il pouvait profiter de ses moments où son fils dormait pour pouvoir l'admirer à son aise. Car son enfant était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu dans toute sa vie.


	19. Coliques

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 17 : Coliques**

Comme tous les bébés, Lloyd n'échappa pas aux malheureusement fameuses coliques du nourrisson. Kratos connaissait l'origine de ce mal mais il savait aussi qu'hélas, à part prendre le mal en patience, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait être qu'un triste spectateur impuissant. Dire que cela allait durer entre un ou deux mois ! Il avait mal au cœur pour son petit garçon. Alors, à chaque fois que Lloyd pleurait, en proie à ce fléau, Kratos le prenait dans ses bras comme pour le réconforter. Et à chaque fois, Lloyd se calmait un peu, trouvant son bonheur dans les bras forts et musclés de son père.


	20. Bain

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 18: Bain**

Au fur et à mesure que Lloyd grandissait, le moment du bain changeait de manière irréversible. Quand Lloyd était un nourrisson et que Kratos lui donnait son bain, le bébé semblait amusé par le bruit de l'eau et en aimait le contact. Et puis, la voix chaude et aimante de son papa y était également pour beaucoup. Puis Lloyd arriva à l'âge de trois ans. Et l'enfant aimait le moment du bain parce qu'il pouvait y inventer de nouvelles aventures pour ses jouets. Son papa était dans la pièce mais il le laissait jouer tranquillement à ses rêves d'épopées. Et puis, son papa, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui mettre du shampoing dans les yeux. Parce que ça pique le shampoing dans les yeux !

Kratos, quant à lui, s'il aimait le moment du bain, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était reposant. Loin de là ! Autant quand Lloyd était bébé, ça allait mais en grandissant, il avait gagné en vitalité et bien souvent, Kratos finissait trempé. Si l'adulte aimait ce moment, c'était parce qu'il le partageait avec son fils.


	21. Drogue

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 19: Drogue**

Avant, Kratos n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants. Ils lui faisaient peur. A Yuan aussi. Ce n'était pas une question d'apparence. C'était une question de comportement. Les gamins respiraient toujours la joie de vivre et s'amusaient d'un rien.

- On dirait qu'ils sont shootés en permanence. Déclara un jour le métis

Kratos avait acquiescé. Les gamins avaient l'air de planer en permanence. Le bâton qui devient une épée ? Pourquoi pas ? La flaque d'eau qui devenait une mer dangereuse ? C'était déjà plus... Space. Les délires des enfants étaient si perché que les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à les comprendre. Pourtant, les pères ne semblaient pas avoir de soucis eux.

- C'est parce que toi et moi sommes sans descendance Yuan. On ne peut pas comprendre.

Plus de quatre mille ans après, Kratos avait enfin eu un bébé. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris ? C'était ce que Yuan se demandait souvent. Il était en route pour lui rendre visite, il avait des informations pour son ami. Quand il le trouva dans le salon, il le vit assis en tailleur par terre en train d'écouter les élucubrations d'un enfant de deux ans, tous les deux entourés par des jouets. Et le pire, c'était que Kratos semblait non seulement comprendre mais aussi apprécier. Kratos était devenu un drogué. Et c'était son amour paternel pour son petit garçon qui le faisait planer.


	22. Cauchemar

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 20 : Cauchemar**

Cette nuit-là, Kratos n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors, il avait quitté son lit et avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air. Qui sait ? Le vent nocturne lui apporterait peut-être le sable somnifère du marchand de sable ? Il passa près de la chambre de son petit garçon de trois ans. Il entendit de faibles pleurs. Il entra immédiatement dans la pièce, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire peur cependant. L'enfant était assis sur son lit, il serrait sa peluche contre lui.

- Lloyd ? Demanda doucement l'adulte

- Papa... Répondit l'enfant avec sa voix entrecoupée par ses larmes

Kratos s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai fait un rêve. Maman et toi, vous partiez loin, très loin et vous me laissiez derrière.

Kratos prit son fils contre lui.

- Ta maman et moi ne ferions jamais une chose pareille Lloyd.

- C'est promis.

- C'est promis Lloyd.

Le petit garçon eut l'air de s'apaiser. Peu à peu, grâce à la chaleur rassurante du corps fort de son papa, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Kratos l'allongea, le borda et lui embrassa le front.

- Fais de beaux rêves Lloyd.


	23. Enurésie

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 21 : Énurésie**

C'était le matin. Il faisait très bon. En même temps, quoi de plus normal pour un mois de juillet ? Anna était partie faire quelques couses. Au début, la jeune femme n'osait pas trop sortir, craignant les désians. Mais l'endroit où ils étaient était assez loin des fermes et de plus, Kratos ne voulait pas que sa femme se sente dépendante de lui. Il l'encourageait toujours à sortir, que se soit pour des courses ou pour qu'elle puisse avoir des moments à elle. Elle lui avait demandé si il pouvait lui apprendre quelques techniques de défense. Kratos avait accepté. Si cela pouvait aider Anna à se sentir plus en confiance...

Bref. Anna était de sortie, Kratos seul dans la maison avec leur fils de trois ans. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dix heures. Kratos commença à s'inquiéter. Parfois, son fils dormait un peu plus mais à neuf heures et demie, gros maximum, il se réveillait. Il se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il trouva son fils dans sa chambre, des larmes aux yeux et son pantalon de pyjama mouillé. Vu l'odeur, c'était de l'urine. Kratos se doutait de ce qu'il se passait mais il préféra le demander à Lloyd. A sa question, l'enfant, très honteux, répondit :

- J'ai fait pipi dans mon lit...

Kratos soupira avec un sourire puis, il se mit à la hauteur de son enfant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lloyd. Cela arrive.

- Mais seuls les bébés font pipi au lit...

- Tu veux que je te raconte un secret ?

L'enfant fut tout de suite intéressé.

- Il y a très très longtemps, j'étais soldat. Et un jour, j'ai été blessé. Je suis resté au lit par la suite pendant des jours et des jours. Et un jour, alors que j'avais essayé de me lever pour aller aux WC, moi aussi, j'ai fait pipi dans mon lit. Pourtant, j'étais un grand garçon.

L'enfant eut un petit sourire.

- Allez viens, on va te laver, te changer puis on va laver les draps.

Et quand Anna rentra, même si Lloyd avait bien envie de lui raconter l'histoire de son papa, il ne le fit pas. C'était un secret entre grands garçons.


	24. Câlin

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 22 : Câlin**

Kratos n'avait jamais été un homme aimant le contact physique. Le toucher, c'était la preuve que vous étiez très proche de lui, qu'il vous aimait et qu'il vous faisait confiance. Mais quand il devint père, il avait peur de toucher son bébé. Il avait peur de le faire tomber, de lui faire mal, que le petit ne se sente pas bien à son contact. Bien sûr, quand Anna avait besoin d'aide, qu'il fallait tenir Lloyd le temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose, bien sûr qu'il le faisait ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Anna gérer tout toute seule, cela aurait été machiste et irresponsable. Mais toujours était-il que Kratos ne prenait jamais Lloyd de lui-même. Puis un jour, Anna avait compris ce qui gênait Kratos. Alors que Lloyd pleurait et qu'il ne se calmait pas dans ses bras, elle demanda à Kratos de le prendre et d'essayer de le bercer un peu. Le nourrisson se calma aussitôt dans les bras paternels doux, chauds et forts. Ils rassuraient le bébé. Kratos en fut le premier étonné.

- Tu vois ? Lloyd adore être à ton contact. Il se sent bien, en sécurité. Alors, n'hésite plus à le prendre dans tes bras, même pour un simple câlin.

Et si Lloyd aimait être dans les bras de son papa, Kratos, intérieurement, adorait sentir la peau de son bébé contre lui.


	25. Rire

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 23 : Rire**

Durant sa longue vie, Kratos avait entendu des millions de rire. Le rire hilare, le petit rire, le rire moqueur, le rire sarcastique que Yuan maîtrisait à la perfection, le rire sadique dont Yggdrasill s'était fait une spécialité, le rire de joie... Mais le plus beau rire après celui de son épouse était celui de son enfant. Le petit rire innocent, plein d'émerveillement et de joie, de complicité partagée.

Dans l'encadrement d'une porte, l'homme regardait sa femme jouer avec leur fils, et l'enfant riait aux éclats.

C'était une mélodie dont Kratos ne se lassait jamais.


	26. Jeux

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 24 : Jeux**

Les enfants apprenaient beaucoup en jouant. Kratos l'avait lu un jour dans un livre. Que Lloyd adorait jouer avec Anna ne le surprenait pas. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était que Lloyd aimait jouer avec lui, l'homme rationnel. Bien sûr, il fallait adapter les jeux en fonction de l'âge. Mais au final, l'amusement était au rendez-vous. Chatouilles, histoires, legos, peluches, les moyens étaient divers et variés. Kratos oublia ce qu'il avait lu. Le plus important était le bon moment passé avec son enfant. Cela valait tous les enseignements au monde.


	27. Elévation

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 25 : Elévation**

Cela faisait des heures qu'Anna était dans la phase de travail. Les premières contractions s'étaient faites sentir au petit matin. Kratos ne fut pas autorisé à rester aux côtés de sa femme.

- Les hommes veulent rester mais une fois que la tête est en vue, ils tournent de l'oeil, ça nous gêne et cela stresse la mère. Lui avait dit une sage-femme assez bourrue.

Une autre, un peu plus sympathique, l'avait rassuré.

- Le travail se passe bien, l'accouchement sera facile pour votre épouse. L'enfant se présente très bien. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Kratos lui en fut reconnaissant. Mais au final, l'angoisse revint le saisir assez vite. Et les cris de douleur déchirants d'Anna ne l'aidait pas. Il restait assis à se tordre les mains ou alors, il marchait de long en large, faisant les cent pas.

Enfin, vers dix-huit heures, des cris de nouveau-né résonnèrent dans la petite auberge. Et ils firent en sorte que Kratos réalise l'évidence. De mercenaire, Séraphin du Cruxis et ancien héros de la guerre antique de Kharlan, il était à partir de ce jour élevé au rang de père.


	28. Amour inconditionnel

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 26: Amour inconditionnel**

Kratos fut enfin autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de sa femme. Elle était épuisée mais elle rayonnait de bonheur, son sourire était éblouissant. Dans ses bras, il y avait un petit bébé potelé aux joues bien remplies, emmailloté dans un léger drap blanc. Il avait une toute petite chevelure châtain.

- Regarde Kratos ! C'est notre fils !

Kratos s'approcha du lit de la jeune accouchée. Son regard était attiré par l'enfant, comme un morceau de métal attiré par un aimant. Le bébé semblait fort et vigoureux. Un petit garçon en pleine santé.

- Je pensais l'appeler Lloyd. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ce prénom et tout ce qu'il représente pour toi.

- Il faut que le prénom te plaise aussi Anna.

- Lloyd Aurion. Cela sonne très bien et me plaît beaucoup.

Le nouveau père sourit.

- Notre petit Lloyd.

Kratos sentit une vague d'amour et d'affection monter à la vue du bébé. C'était son fils. C'était le fils de sa chère Anna. Il se surprit lui-même. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'aimer un enfant aussi fort. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant.

Il s'agissait de son enfant.

Son petit Lloyd si cher à son cœur.


	29. Bonus 2: Tel père tel fils

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

_Ceci est un bonus inspiré par une review de SuperMangas92 sur le fragment Enurésie._

_Elle s'y demande à quoi aurait ressembler le fragment si Lloyd disait à sa maman le « secret » de Kratos._

**Fragment bonus numéro 2 : Tel père tel fils**

Quand Anna revint, elle vit les couvertures de Lloyd étendues au soleil ainsi que son pyjama. Elle se douta bien que son petit garçon avait eu un petit accident nocturne. Lloyd avait fini de manger et il était tout propre. Kratos s'était bien occupé de lui. Son enfant vint la voir, apparemment, il avait une histoire à lui raconter.

- Maman, maman, ce matin, j'ai fait pipi dans mon lit. Mais Papa, il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça arrivait à tout le monde !

- Et ton papa a tout à fait raison.

- Je croyais que c'était juste les bébés qui faisaient pipi dans leurs lits mais Papa, il m'a dit que lui aussi, alors qu'il était grand, il avait fait dans son lit !

Kratos se mit à rougir violemment. Il n'en voulait pas à Lloyd, il était si petit ! Et puis, c'était dit innocemment, sans vile pensée derrière son action. Mais au final, sa femme savait que lui aussi, alors qu'il était pourtant adulte, n'avait pas su se retenir dans son lit.

- Mais Papa, il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il avait été blessé quand il était soldat, qu'il devait rester dans son lit pour guérir et qu'il avait essayé d'aller faire pipi aux toilettes.

- L'honneur est sauf, n'est-ce pas Kratos ? Lança Anna à son mari qui était rouge pivoine

Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a dit à Lloyd qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de ce genre de petits accidents ? Mon brave soldat qui a tenté de sauver ses draps.

Kratos sourit. Après tout, c'était vrai, il n'avait pas de honte à avoir.

- Tel père tel fils.


	30. Questions

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 27: Questions**

Les enfants étaient d'une curiosité insatiable. Kratos le savait par expérience avec Mithos. Quand il l'avait rencontré, l'enfant avait onze ans. Et son naturel curieux les avaient menés dans pas mal de mésaventures. Alors, quand il était devenu papa, il s'était bien entendu préparé à ce que Lloyd le bombarde de questions un jour ou l'autre. Cela n'avait pas traîné.

- Papa, pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?

- Papa, pourquoi les nuages ils flottent dans le ciel ?

- Papa, pourquoi tu es grand et moi petit ?

Kratos essayait bien d'y répondre. C'était son devoir de père que d'instruire son fils. Même pour des questions qui paraissaient insolubles. Et un jour, il y eut la fameuse question qu'il redoutait tant.

- Papa, comment on fait les bébés ?

L'adulte, qui faisait la vaisselle, s'était figé. Comment expliquer le miracle de la procréation à un enfant de trois ans ?

- Eh bien... Il faut que le papa et la maman s'aiment très fort.

- Comment ils font ?

Kratos se sentait coincé. Et Anna qui n'était pas là ! Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Quand des amoureux s'aiment, ils ont le droit de jouer à un jeu ensemble. Et de ce jeu naît un petit bébé. Mais c'est un jeu réservé aux grandes personnes.

L'enfant parut satisfait de la réponse avant de lancer quelques secondes plus tard :

- Moi aussi je pourrais y jouer ?

- Oui, mais quand tu seras grand.

Lloyd partit jouer. Kratos soupira d'aise. Au moins, Lloyd ne lui avait pas posé la question :

- Papa, pourquoi ce matin, tu étais tout nu avec Maman ?


	31. Changements

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 28 : Changements**

A l'époque où Kratos n'avait pas encore de descendance, il y avait une chose chez les pères qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Et il s'avérait que Yuan partageait son sentiment. Kratos avait remarqué que le comportement et l'attitude d'un homme changeait du tout au tout quand il avait un enfant. Certes, l'humain savait bien qu'on ne se comportait pas de la même façon avec un enfant qu'avec un adulte mais s'en était effrayant. Des hommes robustes, durs voire même presque insensible devenaient gâteux face à un petit être de quelques années à peine. Kratos trouvait ça bizarre. Cela effrayait Yuan et lui donnait très souvent des envies de rester sans enfant toute sa vie. A quoi bon fonder une famille si c'était pour devenir un autre ? Puis Kratos avait eu Lloyd. Et Yuan l'avait vu changer petit à petit. En mieux. Il souriait plus souvent, il avait une expression de bonheur sincère, il semblait heureux, se prêtant volontiers aux jeux de son petit garçon. Mais Kratos avait su rester lui-même. Il n'était pas devenu un papa gâteau, à exhiber les photos de son bébé à tous, ni à les assommer avec des discours sur la supériorité toute subjective de son rejeton. Kratos était resté cet être un peu distant, un peu secret, qui ne parlait de lui que si on le lui demandait, qui ne parlait des siens que si on le lui demandait. Yuan s'était même surpris à sourire sincèrement face aux jeux de l'adulte et du petit garçon, cet être plein d'énergie et d'innocence.

- En même temps, tous les pères n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un enfant aussi adorable que Lloyd. Pensa Yuan qui, au fond de lui, était soulagé.

Kratos n'était pas devenu cet espèce de guimauve fondante sur un feu de camp. Il était resté lui mais en amélioré. Et Yuan priait souvent pour que Kratos puisse profiter de ces changements le plus longtemps possible.


	32. Innocence

Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Fragment numéro 29 : Innocence**

Depuis qu'il était en couple, puis marié et père, Kratos ne sortait quasiment jamais ses ailes, même si ça lui faisait mal de les laisser ainsi trop longtemps. Pour lui, ses ailes étaient le symbole de sa faiblesse et ses fautes passées. Il ne voulait pas qu'Anna les voit. Il ne voulait pas que cela lui rappelle qu'un jour, il avait été dans le camp de ses tortionnaires.

- Je ne vois pas un désian quand je te vois avec tes ailes. Je vois juste mon mari, l'homme que j'aime au point d'avoir fait le vœu de passer ma vie entière avec lui. Je vois juste le père de mon bébé et le futur père des frères et sœurs de Lloyd.

Une fois qu'il avait compris qu'Anna ne lui en voulait pas, il les déployait de temps en temps, pour soulager la douleur qu'il y avait dans son dos s'il les laissait repliées trop longtemps. Puis, quand Lloyd arriva dans sa vie, il les laissa à nouveau repliées. Encore une fois à cause de ce complexe d'infériorité. Il ne voulait pas déteindre sur son fils et son innocence.

- Lloyd ne verra en toi que son papa. Son papa qu'il aime.

Anna tentait de le rassurer. Mais au final, Kratos restait bloqué dans son obsession. Jusqu'au jour où Lloyd les vit par accident. La douleur dans le dos de Kratos était terrible alors il avait déployé ses ailes juste un instant.

- Papa a des ailes de fée !

Kratos se retourna pour voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux chocolat de son enfant face au bleu de ses ailes de mana. Lloyd semblait les trouver superbes.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non pourquoi ?

Kratos réalisa qu'Anna avait raison. L'innocence de Lloyd était restée intacte.


End file.
